


I Won't Not Fuck You The Fuck Up. Period.

by TielCas987



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth is a badass, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Leo, Everyone Else Runs Screaming, Fraleo, Gay Sex, Hazel is a BITCH, M/M, Raw Anal, Raw Sex, Rough anal, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Top Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TielCas987/pseuds/TielCas987
Summary: Leo Valdez is just a short, quiet, and very horny teenager who just so happens to be having sex with the absolute hottest man alive, Frank Zhang. When Frank's ex-girlfriend, Hazel Levesque, tries to fuck with Leo... well it doesn't go how she planned.
Relationships: (PAST) Frank Zhang/Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang/Leo Valdez
Kudos: 70





	I Won't Not Fuck You The Fuck Up. Period.

**Author's Note:**

> So, just to make sure some things are understood correctly; Frank is 6 foot 3 inches while Leo is 5 foot 6 inches. Frank is 19 years old while Leo is 16 years old. Leo and Frank have COMPLETELY different personalities in this story than they are in the real books.

Leo Valdez is just a short, quiet, and _very_ horny teenager who just so happens to be having casual sex with the absolute _hottest_ man alive, Frank Zhang. So Leo was in a good mood when he woke up that morning. Naturally, the universe was determined to fuck with him.

Percy Jackson, the leader of his group of friends, called for everyone to meet up. On Leo’s way to Percy’s cabin, Leo found himself closing his eyes, welcoming the morning sun on his face, shivering from the chill that seeped through his clothes.

“Hey! Leo!” And just like that, Leo’s mood plummeted. He knew exactly who was calling to him. Hazel Levesque, Frank’s ex-girlfriend. Turning around to face her, Leo didn’t even try to smile.

“What do you want?” Noticing Leo’s annoyed tone, Hazel’s lips turned into a wide smile. Hazel, along with the rest of their friends know Leo and Frank have been having sex. And Leo is going to admit, it gave him a certain taste of satisfaction knowing that Frank is fucking him instead of Hazel.

“Oh me? I was just seeing how you are holding up. That's assuming you found out, that is.” Leo would be lying if he said he isn’t intrigued by that.

At Leo’s silence, Hazel held her head high, walking towards him. “I just got back from Frank’s cabin, he fucked me _hard_ before he left to go see Percy. Everyone knows you have such a big crush on Frank, and I would hate to see you hurt… or even worse. _Rejected_.”

•

“Is everyone here? Hazel… _Leo_?!” Percy yelled, trying to get everyone to cooperate while also making sure everyone was present. It wasn’t working.

Jason Grace was the only demigod in their group who dared challenge Percy’s position. Jason wanted to be leader, so usually the two were always arguing. Of course, that's when Jason decided to make things even worse.

“Looks like you aren’t cut out for this _after all_.” And just like that, everyone was yelling, choosing sides and wrestling to the ground. That is, until Leo entered the cabin with a smug looking Hazel behind him.

Everyone froze, looking at the young demigods. Leo slowly walked to the center of the room staring at Frank the entire time. Frank looked positively terrified. Walking up to Frank with his hands clasped together, Leo reached out and tightly gripped Frank's ear, pulling him into a different room.

“What the _hell_ did you _do_?!” Leo said, not realizing how loud he was being. Frank was still holding his ear in pain, looking at Leo like a confused puppy.

“I just found out about how you have been fucking Hazel. And out of everyone here, you could have at _least_ picked someone prettier than me-” Leo was cut off by Frank kissing him deeply. And for a moment, Franks lips made him forget why he was so pissed off.

“Leo. I haven’t had sex with Hazel in years.” Frank said, nuzzling their noses together. Leo felt his stomach spike with something he felt everytime Frank touched him like this- it wasn’t sexual, but something so much _more_.

“Oh.” Leo felt so stupid. He let Hazel get to him and now he just embarrassed himself in front of everyone. Leo let out a small nervous laugh. Frank stared at him, eyes full of something Leo has never seen directed towards himself. Leo knew what it meant, but it scared him more than anything.

“Yeah. “Oh”. And by the way Leo, There isn’t anyone prettier than you.” Frank said with a wink. And Leo really couldn’t stop the eye crinkling, toothy smile that lit up his entire face.

Frank took the opportunity to gently wrap his big hands over Leo’s smiling face. The butterflies in Leo’s stomach _had_ butterflies. The slow slide of Franks lips against Leo’s made both of their hearts beat faster than ever.

Neither of them knew how long they were kissing, but they were soon rutting up against each other, tongues pressing into each other. In times like this, Leo went into a headspace where time wasn’t important, and he could trust Frank to just let him float.

By the time Leo pulled away from Franks mouth to breathe, his back was against the wall while his lover was sucking marks on his neck. Frank hurriedly pulled Leo’s pants and boxers down mid thigh, and hauled Leo’s legs around his waist.

The two have had sex in situations like this many times, when people were listening or even watching, but they didn’t care. When they got like this, nothing else mattered. And that is how Leo knows he never wants to go a day without Frank looking at him with so much love and affection that Leo thinks his heart will explode.

By now, they were kissing again. Frank humped his clothed erection against Leo’s bare ass. And even though Leo’s legs were starting to ache from half holding himself up on Franks waist, he pushed back against Franks cock.

“Fu- uck.” Frank grunted out as he finally pulled his confined dick out, giving it a few rough tugs. Frank slightly leaned back, staring at Leo’s bruised lips, his flushed cheeks, and Frank really did have to hold back from fucking into Leo then and there when he saw the mass of the hickeys he himself made.

Frank thought himself _very_ good at multitasking. So that's when he got the idea to wrap a hand around their cocks, fucking into his fist while he used Leo’s saliva to finger his hole with two _very_ thick fingers.

If the circumstances were different, Frank would have spent more than enough time stretching and preparing Leo’s tight hole. But. The way Leo’s chest heaved breathlessly while he silently moaned, how Leo’s opening was _swallowing_ his fingers and just _begging_ for Franks cock made him take his fingers out and spit on his cock.

Frank didn’t want to hurt Leo, he really didn’t. That's why he made sure Leo wanted this. And when Leo begs Frank to fuck him, thats _exactly_ what he'll do.

Leaning in close to Leo’s mouth, he pulled back at the last second, watching as Leo tried to chase his mouth. Frank nosed at Leo’s jaw, making his way to his ear. Then, Frank pushed the head of his leaking cock against Leo’s needy hole.

“C’mon Valdes. Tell me you want it. Tell me _how much_ you want it.” Frank whispered into Leo’s ear, rubbing the pre-cum that pooled at the top of his dick against leo’s clenching hole.

This was what made Leo flush. _Really_ flush. When Frank tells Leo to beg for him, he doesn't stop _teasing_ until he gets what he wants. By the time Frank has Leo crying, telling Frank about how _dry_ and _rough_ he wants to be fucked, then, and only then, does Frank push his big cock into the smaller boy.

•

“Oh my Gods!” Annabeth Chase whisper-yelled to Percy as Leo dragged Frank into the next room by his ear. The group crowded near the open doorway to hear what was going on.

And when it was made clear that Hazel lied to Leo to hurt his feelings, Annabeth blew the fuck up. She turned sharply to face Hazel, face twisted in disgust.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Annabeth said indignantly. The rest of the group were wide eyed behind Annabeth, staring in awe as she defended her friend.

“Frank was _mine_. He will always be _mine_ , and I will not let an ugly little fuck like Leo take him away from me.” As the group finally got to see Hazels true colors, everyone looked at her with furious anger.

What happened next was not Annabeth's fault. It _really_ wasn’t. Annabeth felt the anger and adrenaline flood her body as she walked up to Hazel, grabbing her face and pushing her to the ground.

“First of all, I won’t not fuck you the fuck up. Period.” Annabeth said as she stood in front of the doorway with her arms crossed. Hazel huffed and quickly left he cabin, leaving the rest of the group to circle around Annabeth, cheering her on.

“Alright y'all, c’mon!” Piper McLean said and ran to the doorway to listen to what was happening again, and the group followed her.

Then, a loud moan echoed throughout the cabin. The group all looked at each other, and everyone, quite possibly the whole camp heard Frank start to fuck Leo roughly against a wall.

The whole group ran screaming out of the cabin as the banging on the wall and the moans got even _louder_. They all ran to the dining pavilion, ready to tell absolutely everyone about what happened.


End file.
